Furnace Of Iron
by Fear Not Books
Summary: A young couple is called to be part of a peace delegation. When the peace process fails, they must make a decision, as how to save as many lives as they can. Even if it means going against their superiors.


1FURNACE OF IRON

Copyright (C) 2013

Victor Darnell Hadnot and Amanda Travis

"If you pray in this house, then may God Almighty, bless and keep you." Reverend Sans

SUGAR AND SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE

"To wed or not to wed, marriage is not for everyone, so why bother with it?" Charles the Fornicator

It was a very nice ceremony. The crowd was of moderate size. Both relatives and friends were in the mix as they witnessed Sandra and Nathan become husband and wife. Then, after the seriousness got out of the way, came the dancing and eating and drinking. Laughter and general merriment abound. As the celebration went on, a woman dressed in Star Command uniform approached the newlyweds. She was accompanied by a Nun, who was also dressed in Star Command Uniform.

"Sorry to bother you on such a joyful day." came the senior staffed officer.

Nathan and Sandra smiled at their guest, encouraging them to go on and drink and eat, while they stole away to another part of the room, more private. "What is this all about?" Nathan still had some cake on his plate.

Sandra spoke. "I can tell by your expressions, that you haven't come all the way here to wish us a happy marriage."

The Nun spoke up. "Actually, I do. I voiced concern that this could wait. One more day wasn't going to hurt." The Nun seemed kindly enough, in stark contrast to the other woman.

The other woman proclaimed. "You have standing orders. The two of you are to join a delegation, there is a war that is about to ruin Star Command's plans for development."

Rear Admiral Setti sat across from the large table, opposite a small group of professionals and officials. Nathan and Sandra sat not at the main table, but in the back, by the wall.

The Rear Admiral spoke. "Our intelligence seems to suggest that we might have about six months, before the situation gets out of control, totally.

Someone in the group said. "The whole planet is at war. In some manner of another. I really don't care about infantry drones and combat robots. It is the people that I am most concerned with. I recommend a mass evacuation of all civilians."

Another person chimed in. "I'm against that. If we start bringing out the local population, this early in the situation, it will undermine diplomacy. The local government will see this as an admission, that there are no diplomatic solutions."

Someone else voiced. "There aren't any!"

The Rear Admiral questioned. "So, you feel if we begin even a limited low scale evacuation of the non-military people, on the planet, it will hurt the peace process?"

Sandra spoke up, though it was not her place." We should be concerned with saving as many innocent people as possible. I mean, my God, what of the women and children and the elderly? We can't just bet on a peace process, that may or may not pan out?"

Most of the people, that were actually seated at the table looked at Sandra with disapproving eyes. Then one of them said, "We are concerned with the innocent people. But, the peace process is very complicated. There are never just pure black and white solutions. More experienced delegates would know that." The jab was at Sandra, for speaking out of turn.

The Rear Admiral interjected. "But, the young woman has a point. Star Command does not want to gamble with the lives of the population. We need to have a plan, just in case your peace delegation can't achieve the goals set forth."

Sandra's family came from old money. Lots of it at that. They had holding on more than just a few planets. Her mother and father kissed her as they awaited boarding on a civilian spacecraft, that would eventually take them home.

Her father spoke. "I don't know, honey. This so called peace mission rubs me the wrong way. Don't get me wrong, your mother and I are very proud of you."

Her mother added. "We just worry. I mean, it took some time to get used to the idea that you are going to marry Nathan. Not that he isn't a good man, and we can see how much he loves you and you love him. But, you have to think about you future."

Her father pronounced. "You know, I can create a rather nice position in one of our companies, for the both of you."

Her mother eagerly stated. "It would be totally humanitarian work, darling. For the both of you. You'd be able to set your own agenda. Help as many people on as many worlds as you like. You and your husband could do all of this, without putting your precious lives on the line."

Sandra took a deep breath. "Mother. Father. I know that the two of you have nothing but good intentions. However, Nathan and I have our own lives now. We have to do what we think is right. And for now, this is right for us. I'm not saying that, sometime in the future, we both won't change our minds, and take you up on the offer. The family's considerable wealth, could be used to do some good, for a change, instead of just earning profits."

Her father voiced. "Hey there, baby girl, nothing wrong with earning money. After all, money does answer all, right?"

Sandra nodded. "Sadly enough, even in the Twenty Third Century, money is still yielding its ugly head. It is the cause of wars and famine, and corruption of our politicians. And all, right before our eyes."

Nathan and Sandra were seated at a rather nice restaurant enjoying a romantic meal together. Nathan glanced off and then back at his new wife. "Honey, I can't believe that your mom and dad really tried to bribe you from taking this peace mission?"

Sandra pouted. "I probably shouldn't have told you this. Some things are best not spoken of in a marriage, I guess."

"What? No! No, that is not what I am talking about. We promised to be honest with each .other. Remember?" His eyes pleaded.

Sandra took a sip of her champagne. "Honey, it was you who made that promise. I just listened."

"Sandra, what is that suppose to mean?" His face was furrowed.

Sandra took a deep breath. "Honey, I love you to pieces. You know that. But my dad and mom have been married for a long time. And I have watched them throughout all these years. The reason that their marriage works, is because of total love, and them actually wanting to be with each other, and the fact that they lie to each other, all the time."

Nathan was stunned for a moment. "They lie to each other? Honey, you can't honestly believe that is the way to keep a healthy marriage?"

"I'm not talking about malice, I'm talking about white lies, you know, where he tells her she looks wonderful, when she just wakes up in the morning. She tells him things that he wants to hear. You know, the shit that married couples develop over the years, in order to stay married." retorted Sandra.

Nathan shook his head. "It is at times like these, that I am glad that I am an orphan."

"Well. You are not anymore. You have me as your wife. You have a home. And love."

Nathan voiced weakly. "And apparently, a wife who will lovingly lie to me."

They must have been on the planet for a little over twenty four hours, when all hell seemed to break loose. They were experiencing shelling and bombing nearby. Locals seemed to be used to it by now, as they made way to deep underground bunkers. In the frenzy, Sandra was separated from her husband. She became panicked as she desperately tried to find him, in all the commotion. One of the aid workers noticed the look in her face.

The aid worker came over to her. "Come missy. You have to go below. That is the only place that is safe."

Sandra looked at the person, as another loud explosion happened, this time, much closer. "I can't find my husband..."

The young man studied her face, "Missy. It is not safe to stay on the surface. Very dangerous. If the bombs don't kill you, the combat robots and drone infantry, that follows, will."

But, Sandra didn't listen. She pulled away from the man and ran on off, out of the building, calling for her husband. A few others, saw all of this, and ordered the young aid worker to take shelter below. Sandra found herself outside, on the surface, the streets were all torn up, where just moments ago, they were not. Another bomb went off, this one actually ripped through part of the area where she was looking for Nathan. But, it was at that moment, when she saw the combat robots, as they began to filter in. She ran and hid, keeping a watch out. Off in the distance, she spotted a man, he was obviously wounded, staggering about, unaware of the danger from the sky, or the danger on the ground. Still, another loud explosion, they were getting closer and more in frequency.

Through the smoke and dust, she made out the man, it was Nathan. Her heart began to pound in her chest, as she called out to him, at the risk of the combat robots hearing her. Another explosion, this one was almost right on target, as the very ground lifted up.

TWO RIDERS WERE APPROACHING

"It is often best to just allow the unthinkable to happen. How else can you learn?" Mergolof

The corridor was a long one. Down the way was found a chamber in which some of the delegates were to assemble. Sandra and Nathan hurried across the room in order to place critical information into one of the members console.

Sandra spoke. "We should have done this remotely."

Nathan retorted. "We've been over this, Sandra. Doing it via computer uplink has risks. The other side might intercept the information and use it against the peace process.."

Sandra sighed, "Do you really think that it is going to matter?"

Nathan finished entering the information. "You have to believe that what we are doing makes a difference, honey. Otherwise, what is the point of all of this?"

Sandra began to stroll about the room. "They want war, Sugar Booboo. You can see it in their eyes. In the words that they choose. If any of them actually wanted peace, they would have sought it out, long ago. There would be no need for us and the others."

"Well reasoned. But throughout history, peace envoys have made a difference. Someone has to offer the olive branch, babe." Nathan voiced to his lovely wife.

Out the window, an aircar floated by. "They develop technology without knowing what to do with it. The society doesn't have the moral maturity to control or implement such advanced processes. It would be better for all, if they were in a state of advancement, morally."

Galroin was a shifty character, had his hands in a lot of strange and weird vices. "Good. You showed up. I wasn't sure if you would."

Sandra looked about and clutched a phaser that she concealed under her garment. "Look. I'm here, against my better judgment."

"Aw? Is that any way to treat an old friend?" came the smelly alien.

"Listen to me, Galrom, if this is some kind of a con, I'll see to it that you are found out. And, I'll personally make your life a living hell." Sandra didn't mince words.

The rather large alien took a seat, then looked about, as if thinking to see if someone was watching them. Someone was. "Don't look but we are being watched." She did and he reacted. "I thought I told you not to look."

"Galrom, what in the hell is going on? Why are the Secret Police watching you?" she whispered.

"It has gotten to the point where it is time to pick sides." The fuzzy alien voiced.

"Pick sides?" she wagged her head.

"The war is coming. Only those who prepare are going to be able to survive." Galrom retorted.

"Survive? The whole point in the peace delegation, is to try and find a solution. We are not going to give up. If everyone gives up, then, all will be lost. The entire planet's culture will be wiped out, as if it never existed." Sandra spoke.

"But what if your high and mighty peace delegation fails? Then what?" Galrom pointed out.

"You have a solution?" questioned Sandra.

"There is a device that can save a large amount of people. But it cost a lot of money."

Nathan was pissed off. "You went where? And met with whom?"

"I know I should have told you about it before I did it. But, I didn't want to worry you. I've dealt with that this guy before. He's a kind of merchant of esoteric machines and devices. In this case, he says he has a device that will allow a large population to survive a nuclear blast. You know, the kind that the natives of this planet are likely to use on each other." Sandra voiced.

Nathan looked at his wife for a long moment. "You know he's just telling you this in order to make a buck. You've got to know he's lying..."

"He is very shady. I'll give you that. But, I've dealt with him in the past." she proclaimed

"And? I want you to tell me that he has never ripped you off before?" Nathan challenged her.

"No. I can't totally say that." Sandra admitted.

"Well then, what have we to consider? He knows that there is a war coming just like everybody else on this little planet. The natives of this world have just enough technology to kill themselves over a hundred times. But, they have no moral will, to seek peace. They haven't learned not to fight. They don't see the value in peace." said Nathan.

Sandra retorted. "Ok. What if Galrom has heard something? He hangs around with the worst of the worst. And what if he does have technology that can save lives, in case of nuclear war on this planet? Shouldn't we look into it, just in case?"

Nathan sat back. "We could get killed trying to help a bunch of people that don't want to be helped."

"Honestly? Most of us are probably going to die if we stay on this planet as things erose to the point of doom?" Sandra pointed out. .

Nathan spoke somberly. "Honey, maybe it's time to leave? Maybe it is time to quit?"

A couple of the senior peace delegates met with Nathan and Sandra, who were basically just junior delegates, assigned to assist the peace process, which was going down hill, rather quickly.

One of the senior delegates said, "You have missed the whole point, Sandra. We are here to find a peaceful way out of this situation. Even if such a device did exist, what we want is to save lives, by not going to war in the first place."

Sandra glanced at her husband, who was seated along side her. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to have this all work out. But in the end, you all have to see that there is a good chance that one side or the other, is going to push the button."

Someone else voiced. "These things are very delicate, Sandra. I've dealt with a great many missions like this. And in most cases, when it actually comes down to doing the unthinkable, they back away."

Nathan finally spoke up. "What my wife is trying to say, is that, what if this isn't one of those times and they do just go ahead a kill each other. There are innocents, on both sides, that probably don't want war. But, their leaders are hell bent on killing. It is all about the military industrial complex, they have such enormous influence over the non-military branch of government."

"This is true, Nathan. And in most situations like this, it is the military that has to be defanged." Someone from the delegation voiced.

Sandra barked. "Dammit, they are all going to kill themselves! You and I both know it! These people don't want peace. They have brand new weapons that they are itching to use, foolishly believing, that if they do, they'll be the only ones who will survive."

Nathan interjected. "Problem is, no one survives a nuclear holocaust of this magnitude."

As Nathan and Sandra walked through the village, military infantry drones, and combat robots were obviously about. They went into a funny little house. Once inside, they could see that it was well guarded, with mercenary robots and drones. Galrom was there with a few other shady fellows and gals.

Galrom questioned. "Were you followed?"

Nathan shook his head. "We don't think so. We did as you asked, and for the most part, we didn't notice anyone."

Someone in the group uttered. "The government has spies everywhere."

Sandra finally added. "But, we are here. So, let's get on with the business at hand. Where is the device?"

Galrom nodded to one of the seedy fellows and they opened up a curtain, revealing a very complex machine. "There. Just like I said."

Nathan questioned. "How do we know that thing even works. I mean, for all we know, it is a glorified can opener..."

Some of the people in the room began to laugh. One said, "For the amount of money that they are going to pay, they deserve a demonstration."

Galrom nodded to some nerd types, and they began to do tech stuff to the machine. Then, the whole room melted away, and they were in a place of great beauty, outside somewhere.

Sandra questioned. "Where are we? Is this some kind of holographic trick?"

Galrom went to her. "My deal lady, this is as real as it gets. The machine is a molecular dimensional transmogrifier."

Nathan said. "A trans-dimensional bubble has been created. Sandra, this machine can create an alternate reality. I've only heard of them, but never seen one before."

TWO CAN KEEP A SECRET

"Once, the universe teamed with life, every world, with its own glory. Why do you think, that now, we see planets, worlds, laid in waste? For Heaven warred with itself, and lay ruin, the universe." Friar Thomas

Captain Jacob leaned back in his command chair. "It never ceases to amaze me, what horror, war can bring."

First Officer Chavoya looked across from her science station. "It is always the hope that the inhabitants of worlds, will eventually learn the folly of war." Her pale skin had a tinge of sparkle to it, common for an alien from her planet. Her long green hair, was tied back for duty.

Captain Jacob nodded. His brown eyes, seemed to call on wisdom. His dark skin, on his face wore a thin beard. Some streaks of gray hair spoke to his years and experience. "Helm, take us in slowly. We don't want to spook whoever might still be down there."

What was once a gorgeous planet, was now in ruin, from a holocaust of bombs and military bio-chemical weapons, that was used on its population. Now crippled and dying, they sent out a plea for help.

The Communications Officer Powell spoke up. "Captain, we are being hailed from the planet below."

"Open a channel, lets see who is still there." came Jacob. On the screen, faded in a rather fat man, humanoid, but not human. It took all of three seconds for the cosmic translator to work.

An away team was sent to investigate, after speaking extensively, with what passed as representatives of what was left of the planet. Captain later reflected; on what he had noticed as being a disturbing trend throughout the sector, that a great many planets they discovered, were in some state of being at war, within their own sphere of influence. Nathan and Sandra, had been part of a delegation, not high up, just part of the support team, that had been sent to that world, in advance of all out war. They were lucky to be part of the survivors, and were found with the few that did manage not to be burnt alive, when the bombs went off.

Onboard the USS Victory, Captain Jacob's ship, they were debriefed, and given quarters. The couple had just been newly married, for only six months, when they both were assigned to the delegation, which met with such a tragic end. Trying to negotiate a peace deal that went obviously wrong for oh too many reasons. One being, that the two sides had to both want peace.

At a debriefing, Captain Jacob questioned. "So, is it my understanding, that there are no more survivors of the peace envoy?"

Sandra fielded the question. "Honestly, Captain, I think we were saved because some of the elder members knew that we had just gotten married, for about six months now."

Nathan voiced, as he glanced at the other people at the conference table. "It all broke down so quickly. It was like they all just wanted to blow each other up. No amount of reasoning seemed to work after awhile."

First Officer Chavoya interjected. "It is not uncommon, given how far down the line the civilization had gone, to just finally fall into the abyss of total destruction."

Captain Jacob nodded. "Unfortunately, my First Officer is correct. In our mission to make first contact with new worlds, with the hope of forming trade agreements and furthering cultural exchange, we have seen too many times, that most worlds, are not ready for such things."

The ship's religious advisor took a moment to seek out Nathan and Sandra as they were eating a good meal in the ship's chow hall. The woman was a Nun named Sister Seagull. "Do you two mind if I join you?"

Sandra and Nathan looked at each other, then said: "Please. Sit down."

Sister Seagull found a spot. "So. How have the two of you been adjusting, since your ordeal down on the planet?"

Sandra spoke up. "You know. You can hear about wars and rumors of wars. But, you really don't know, until you are there."

Sister Seagull nodded. "This is true. One never truly knows the horrors of war, until one finds oneself confronted with it."

Nathan cited. "Such things should never happen. To think that a month ago, there was hope. Little hope, but still, hope. Now, the finality of war. The deaths that can never be cleansed. I mean, they are all just gone."

Sister Seagull nodded. "You know, the peace delegation had high hopes. There was a chance..."

Sandra voiced. "With all due respect. You don't know what you are talking about! You and your big star ship, come over here. Armed to the teeth. We all were sent out on small missions, mostly secretly, mostly a mixed bag of so called experts and peace envoys. Star Command knew about all of this and kept it all secret. There is more going on here than what meets the eye, Sister Seagull."

Sister Seagull spoke. "Oh. You know who I am?"

Nathan interjected. "We've been through a lot. God knows. Seen too much death."

Sister Seagull voiced. "I'm here if you need to talk any further..."

On their way, the ship had a system of simulating night and day, because in space, it is forever night. Sandra and Nathan walked through the arboretum, which revealed a star filled artificial sky in certain places. The young couple had a great deal to consider.

Sandra voiced, "I guess it can be said that we all failed our mission."

Nathan questioned. "How so?"

Sandra observed some of the lovely and exotic plants about. "We were part of a bigger contingency, to try and keep what happened on the planet from happening."

Nathan spoke, "Sandra, you can't surely blame us for the evil that befell that world. No one could have stopped the warring factions from doing the unthinkable."

"Yes. But, they killed off their entire planet. Men and women and children. Plants and animals. Nothing will grow on this planet for hundreds of centuries, even if then." Sandra reflected.

"We are lucky to be alive." Nathan stated.

Sandra looked at Nathan. "You are right. It just never ceases to amaze me how beings like ourselves, can reach such levels of technical sophistication and still behave like primitives, when it comes to knowing what to do with it."

"Societies are like little children. It takes time for them to grow. And in doing so, they often get into trouble. This was no different." pronounced Nathan.

"So, what do we do?" Sandra was very somber.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Only a handful managed to survive the holocaust of insane war. We can't go back to the planet, it can not sustain life. If we go to some other planet, we will be strangers in a strange land. What do we do? Where do we go?" Was Sandra's concern.

They sat in a small room, as the USS Victory raced across the heavens to a nearby star base, where Nathan and Sandra were to be dropped off. A rather large woman sat across from them, she was an official from Star Command.

Krakan told, "The two of you will be reassigned."

Sandra spoke up. "I'm not sure if that is what we want to happen."

Krakan questioned. "Oh? Do you two have something else in mind?"

Nathan fielded the question. "Maybe we do. Maybe we don't. You have to understand. We just witnessed the near total destruction of an entire world."

Krakan nodded. "That is why Star Command feels that your experience there, might help in other places. On other worlds, where fighting and unrest are abound."

"Maybe we need rest." Sandra voiced weakly.

"What?" came Krakan.

Nathan interjected. "What my wife is saying is that we feel that we need time to consider our options. You don't go through war without having it affect you in ways that are both unexpected."

Krakan sat back. "Diplomacy is the only art, if you will, that is universal. Finding people, specially young people, who have seen the horrors of war, and can articulate it, is a huge asset."

Sandra asked, "Why? Why us?"

Krakan pushed forward. "Because you lived!" The older woman studied them both. "Because you survived something so horrible, that it has given you unique perspective."

Nathan voiced. "People can read all about it in the news. Everybody knows that war is wrong. Evil. Yet we all keep on doing it, over and over again."

Sandra finally articulated. "My husband is right. We've had our fill of death."


End file.
